


How Cliché

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series), Supermental (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Smack is there at the end for like 10 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Pent finds a kitten.





	How Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this was a request!  
> If you have any questions or concerns or you wanna send a request feel free to hmu at train-whistles-at-night on Tumblr!  
> She/Her pronouns used for Pent.

Pent wanders around the city on the sidewalks, the general city noise is faded to the background of her mind as she wanders. She kicks a can in front of her to keep track of her pace.

1, 2, 3, 4, kick.

1, 2, 3, 4, kick.

1, 2, 3, 4... 5, kick.

She frowned at her pace being thrown off, she was having. Fun? Well, she was mildly entertained at least. She heard something rally in the alley near her, and decided to investigate.

 _"Cliché,"_ she thought, _"strange noise in dark abandoned alley, kid goes to check it out, and probably dies."_

Pent clearly was an optimist.

She kicked an old metal trash can slightly. It rattled quite loudly, having been kicked by Pent's metal foot.

Something made a small very surprised squeak. So, of course, Pent followed the noise. She followed the sound further into the alley, till she found the source, partially covered by an old ratty T-shirt.

It was a kitten.

Tiny, obviously underfed, possibly an ear infection going on, and what little fur it had had been partially matted down. She picked it up, the poor thing fitting in all in the palm of one hand.

She hadn't realized it was so cold out till then, and looked around like someone might catch her with this kitten, and covered up inside her jacket on her chest, near her heart. She'd heard it was calming to them from Smack once, and while she didn't always believe him, this one sounded pretty right.

The kitten covered its muzzle in her shirt and she gave it a sad smile and scratched it gently behind the left (uninfected) ear. She left the shirt behind, wouldn't do the kitten much good now.

She decided she was keeping it as she began to walk back home. At least for a while.. It was lonely and scared and needed a home, and she knew that feeling all too well. And this time, she could fix it. So she was going to.

She brought it inside, carrying it into the kitchen it her. She filled a small plastic bowl with water and took out a thin slice of ham, set the water on the ground, and set the kitten itself down.  
It was still a bit wobbly, but it got to the water bowl, and lapped up a small amount, which made Pent smile. This kitten was little, but she still had some fight.

She tore off a very small bit of the ham slice, and offered it to the kitten. They stared at it, not trusting it. She set the piece down on the floor, and the kitten slowly crept towards it, and finally ate it. They repeated this process until the kitten had eaten about a third of the ham slice, and Pent ate the rest so there wouldn't be waste... And so there wouldn't be just 2/3 of a piece of ham on the floor.

She picked the kitten back up, went to the couch, and settled down with it, the kitten resting on her chest near her heart again. Time passed, and the others came home. Smack asked where she'd found the kitten, and Pent shrugged, "outside." She'd said. Smack didn't ask for more of an explanation, knowing the possible argument from it wasn't worth it.

"Well. What are you going to name it?" Pent lifted it up, staring the sleepy kitten in the face. Mostly brown with patched and stipes that were a cream color. She thought hard for a moment, before setting it down.

"Toast." She finally answered.

"Toast?"

"Toast."

Smack shook his head, Pent smirked, and the kitten yawned, and fell back asleep.


End file.
